


Roses

by DrGaybelGideon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Well as close as I get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaybelGideon/pseuds/DrGaybelGideon





	Roses

Margot Verger has had a hard life.  
It’s not something she dwells on often but it flares, emotional hayfever wreaking the same havoc on her eyes and nose over the simplest things.

Ironically, the topic of flowers has set her off this time, caused that awful burning in her eyes and the throat tightening she can’t stand, and she shouldn’t be crying in front of Alana- this is a new chapter, she’s getting married and-

She’s getting married.  
She’s outlived him and she’s getting married, and the soft hand that’s stroking the top of hers is marrying her. Knows about the hell, even helped make it stop. Loved her anyway, has loved her since.

“If you hate the idea of roses that much, we can try something else.” Alana doesn’t draw attention to it. Doesn’t make it awkward. Her red lips curl into a smile at her own sarcasm, and Margot smiles back, chest tight in a way she wouldn’t swap for the entire world as the rings on their fingers clink.


End file.
